La Symphonie de la Guerre
by shirosaki35
Summary: La mélodie était accordée, les armées marchaient au pas, les cris de joie et de désespoir envahissaient Londres. Mais il manquait quelque chose pour que cette musique soit parfaite. Elle. Et sa Voix. Alucard x OC


**Je crois que je vais définitivement arrêter d'espérer faire une fic dans l'humour. J'y arrive juste pas.**

**Je vous livre donc ce one-shot sur Alucard. Il est pas vraiment joyeux mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^ J'ai mis T parce que c'est assez sombre et que ça parle beaucoup de la mort et le guerre, mais bon je ne suis pas sûre de rating.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

La situation était catastrophique pour Pip Bernadot et son équipe. Si lui et une partie de ses mercenaires étaient pour l'instant à l'abri dans une salle de réunion fortifiée, ça n'allait pas durer...

Le groupe B s'était sacrifié pour que eux puissent survivre mais face à des vampires en nombre et quasi-immortels, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps... Il fallait que la femme-flic intervienne pour qu'ils aient une chance de s'en sortir mais pour le moment elle ne donnait aucuns signes...

Une détonation retentit. Une première roquette explosa, soulevant poussières, gravats et projectiles, surprenant les assiégés, balayant tout.

Bernadot avait été touché. Un débris s'était profondément enfoncé dans son ventre. Mais lui n'était pas le pire. L'explosion avait fait des victimes pires que lui. Son lieutenant avait le bas de son corps arraché et pourtant il lui restait assez de force et de discipline pour demander à son supérieur la permission de se reposer.

La situation était passé de catastrophique à désespérée. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire maintenant. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'hommes valides et ils étaient piégés comme des rats. Il ne leur restait qu'un seul espoir et c'était la fille vampire. Bernadot s'étonna de prier pour la première fois de sa vie pour qu'elle arrive au plus vite.

Les secondes défilaient, chacun redoutant une nouvelle attaque.

-Eh chef, y'a... commença soudainement l'un des hommes.

-Taisez-vous!

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des discussions superficielles! Bernadot voyait à travers une faille leurs adversaires repointer sur eux le lance-roquette, chargé, prêt à faire encore plus de dégâts et encore plus de morts. Ils voulaient vraiment les faire crever de la pire manière possible...

Le miracle arriva.

Les balles volèrent, le sang coula, leurs ennemis s'affaissèrent. Ce fut un véritable carnage. Aucun des vampires ne fut épargné par cette attaque meutrière. Seule la commandante nazie réussit à s'en sortir.

-Tir direct à déflagration... C'est cette espèce de...

Oui c'était elle. Seras Victoria.

* * *

Mais elle ne fut pas de taille. Ses souvenirs étaient trop traumatisants pour qu'elle puisse se battre. Et le pouvoir de son adversaire, trop efficace sur elle. La nazie avait réussit son coup, l'amenant à revivre les épisodes le plus sombres, les plus tristes et les plus douloureux de sa vie. Et c'était peut-être avec un bras en moins, transpercée, énucléée qu'elle allait se finir.

Mais il était hors de question de laisser sa vie se terminer ainsi pour Bernadot. Cette fille était venue les sauver, maintenant c'était à lui de le faire. Il avait réussit à s'approcher d'elle, profitant du discours mégalomane et psychotique de la tatouée puis il la balança à travers le couloir d'un coup de crosse de mitraillette agrémenté de quelque balles anti-vampire.

Il fallait qu'il ramène Seras. Il s'était battu ensemble, il ne pouvait tout simplement la laisser mourir sous ses yeux.

Il fallait juste qu'il la ramène.

Sa blessure au ventre lui faisait horriblement mal mais il continuait à avancer. Son sang se déversait en un flot continu et important mais il continuait.

Et quand des balles lui traversèrent les jambes, tirées par un nazi presque mort, il continua malgré tout, puisant dans sa volonté de fer pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Il y était presque arrivé quand une personne se mis devant lui. Et là il se demanda si il lui restait encore une chance de survivre.

Cette femme portait une robe d'aristocrate du XVIIIe siècle qui semblait avoir souffert du temps. Déchirée, moisie, elle restait quand même somptueuse et on pouvait deviner l'éclat qu'elle avait un jour possédée. Mais le plus impressionnant en était certainement la propriétaire: elle avait une peau blanche d'albâtre et des cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui descendaient dans le dos quasiement jusqu'à ces genoux, ses canines dépassaient ostensiblement de ses lèvres. D'une certaine manière, elle ressemblait à Alucard, physiquement.

Du sang maculait cette beauté, son visage fin était déformé par un sourire sadique, ses yeux rubis ne reflétait qu'une folie sans fond. Il n'y eut qu'un mot qui sortit de l'esprit du mercenaire. Beauté fatale. Parce que vu comment elle le regardait, il ne semblait pas qu'elle est de bonnes intentions envers lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il se sentit partir. Tout autour de lui devenait noir comme les ténèbres, l'aspirant dans le néant.

* * *

-Cheeef!

Il venait de disparaitre comme emprisonné par sa propre ombre. Volatilisé.

Les mercenaires se tenaient prêts. Elle allait faire pareil d'eux, les vider de leur sang, les tuer , les bouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les os... Ils allaient mourir.

Pourtant, elle ne les regardait pas, fixant un point à l'opposé d'eux. La nazie.

-Et bien c'est pas très sympa ça... Tu viens de me piquer mes proies, sale pute!

L'autre la regarda de haut avant de parler, l'air hautain et condescendant.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à m'adresser la parole, créature inférieure.

L'autre accusa le coup. Créature inférieure! Elle venait de l'appeler _créature inférieure_! Mais elle se prenait pour qui la vieille!

-Me parle pas comme ça sous-merde! hurla-t-elle en lui lançant sa faux.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était que son arme soit évitée aussi facilement. Évitée? Non elle avait été déviée...

-Comment as-tu put...

-Oh, tu t'en es aperçue? Lui demanda ironiquement la femme d'un autre temps. Ne croyez pas que je suis faible comme vous. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec gens des bas-fonds tels que vous mais je dois avouer que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé et après... des siècles de diète, j'ai faim. Et le sang d'humains ne me suffira pas, je suppose...

La menace était à peine cachée. Cette fille blafarde voulait la tuer.

Zorin eut un moment d'inquiétude. Son arme était loin maintenant et les menaces associées à l'aura froide de son adversaire lui donna quelques des sueurs froides. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, éclatant de rire.

-Tu penses réellement me faire peur? Je vais te buter! Et ces humains aussi! Je massacrerais chaque personne se trouvant sur mon chemin! Je massacrerais Hellsing! Crève, enflure!

Elle plaque sa main au sol violement, des runes apparaissant sur la surface, englobant tout l'espace.

-Oh non, pas encore... se lamenta l'un des mercenaires.

L'ancienne vampire regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec curiosité et un peu d'anxiété aussi. Ces pouvoirs lui étaient totalement inconnus.

-Ça te fait flipper! Je vais fouiller au plus profond de ton âme te faire revivre les pires douleurs de ta vie!

Mais au lieu d'accentuer sa peur, ces paroles firent sourire l'ancienne aristocrate.

-Et toi tu pense que je suis sans défenses.

Et elle chanta. Quelques paroles, quelques notes et soudain elle s'arrêta. L'illusion se brisa.

-Quoi! C'est impossible! Cela ne se peut pas!

-Il existe beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas en ce monde...

Elle regardait son adversaire de haut mais soudain son visage se crispa et palît significativement. Sa respiration semblait s'être bloquée et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent à ses lèvres. La main sur sa poitrine, elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Eh eh... Toi aussi t'a l'air mal.

-... J'ai... Faim.

La femme d'un autre temps disparut de la vision de la nazie, qui s'affola. Se retournant précitamment, elle fut fière d'elle quand elle appreçut son adversaire dans son dos. Elle le fut nettement moins quand sa gorge fut crochetée par une mâchoire puissante, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse réagir, la faisant percuter le sol avec violence.

-Merde... Sale pute! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se libérer

En réponse, la prise fut un peu plus raffermit à telle point que la nazie se demandait si son cou n'allait pas lâcher. Elle sentait sa chair transpercée pas des crocs, elle sentait son sang couler dans la gorge de l'autre, elle sentait ses forces la quitter un peu plus à chaque gorgée.

Elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça! Elle plaqua sa main contre les tempes de son adversaire et cria avec ce qui lui restait de voix.

-Je sais pas ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure mais maintenant que ta bouche est prise, tu ne peux plus rien faire!

Son poignet fut attrapé par un poigne de fer. Comment était-ce possible que cette fille possède une telle force! D'un geste calculé, sans lâcher sa proie, elle lui brisa le poingnet, laissant une main morte pendre.

Dans les yeux de Zorin, des points noirs commençaient à danser. Elle se débattait mais plus elle le faisait, plus elle s'épuisait et plus l'autre aspirait de sang venant de son coeur.

Soudain au milieu de sa vision, une personne apparut. Un gamin à l'uniforme nazi et aux oreilles de chat.

"_Schrödinger!"_ pensa-t-elle.

"Ne fait pas cette tête. Lui répondit le gamin. Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois. Zorin, le commandant m'a demandé de te faire passer un message..."

À la fin de cette phrase, Zorin compris que ses alliés l'avaient abandonnés...

Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle mourut. Seule.

Et ce fut donc avec des nouvelles forces que l'aristocrate se releva.

Les mercenaires engagés par Hellsing ajustèrent leurs armes près à faire face si elle devait être une menace. Mais au lieu de ça, elle murmura:

-Vous aussi vous sentez son odeur. Plus ténue mais existante...

-P... Pardon?

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré un vampire de classe supérieur?

-Nous travaillons pour la fondation Hellsing et en effet il y a un vampire avec nous. Annonça prudement l'un des hommes.

-Comment se nomme-t-il? demanda-t-elle avec une voix presque trop douce pour être vraie.

-...Alucard. Il se nomme Alucard.

Elle chuchota le nom pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Les hommes qui s'était quelque peu décontracté se reconcentrèrent immédiatement pointant à nouveau leurs armes sur la jeune femme.

-Alors il s'appelle comme ça maintenant... Alucard...

-Vous le connaissez?

Elle se tourna la tête vers les mercenaires, surprise avant de leur faire totalement face.

-C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Helena et je suis sa femme. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

* * *

_"Je suis Helena et je suis sa femme_."

Elle avait dit cela avec une révérence gracieuse, comme si cétait la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-Mais maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'ai quelques problèmes à régler...

Elle se retourna, dévoilant le reste du bataillon vampire de la nazie. Et bien que leur chef soit morte, ils n'allaient pas fuir. Ils allaient la venger. En tuant cette garce aux airs supérieurs.

À sa position, les survivants de Hellsing comprirent que la jeune femme allait combattre. Si elle le faisait à leur place, ils n'allaient pas rechigner! Surtout que leurs munitions et leurs effectifs étaient très réduits. Ils se replacèrent le plus vite possible derrière leur barricade de fortune, des cris émergeant déjà du couloir.

L'un des mercenaires observa la salle à la recherche d'éventuelles cartouches et s'arrêta sur ce qui prônait au milieu de la pièce. Un cercueil d'un bois rouge comme le sang qui semblait avoir été enfouit sous le carrelage de la salle.

Une explosion avait éclaté le sol, laissant voir ce qu'il y avait caché dessous. Le cercueil et une femme à l'intérieur. Le sang qui avait été versé des morts et des blessés avait coulé sur son corps et dans sa bouche, la réveillant de son long sommeil.

Elle les avait aidé mais cependant c'était devant ses yeux que Bernadot et la femme-flic avait disparut dans les ténèbres et les quelques paroles mumurées à ce moment-là ne devaient pas y être pour rien. De plus on était sûr de rien avec les vampires. Surpenant tout le monde, elle entra soudainement d'un pas souple. Elle était couverte de sang. Elle avait tué tout leurs ennemis. Elle avançait vers les survivants mais les dépassa sans leur prêter une réelle attention.

Elle s'approcha de son antre de vie et passa une main légère sur le bois qui sembla devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'un des mercenaires haussa un sourcil. Il était presque sûr que personne n'y avait touché depuis que la fille en était sortit. Alors depuis quand était-il _fermé_?

L'autre eut un petit sourire en voyant les têtes incrédules des hommes devant elle et fit tomber le couvercle du cercueil dévoilant un étrange spectacle: le chef Bernadot et la femme-flic -en mauvais état, il fallait le reconnaître- étaient là.

L'homme sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant pour éviter la lumière, alors que la fille n'avait cessé de pousser des gémissement plaintifs et des sanglots.

-Oh bon sang...! J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une cuite! Et qu'est-ce que...

En voyant les visages de ces hommes et celui de la jeune femme, tout semblait lui revenir à l'esprit. Il se redressa précitamment bousculant la pauvre Seras qui continuait de gémir. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il lui parla:

-Seras, est-ce que ça va?

-J... Je suis désolée monsieur Bernadot! J'étais venue vous aider et c'est vous qui me sauvez! En plus je suis sûre que Sir Hellsing est en danger et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider! Et... Et...

Elle commençait à gémir et à se lamenter seule. Le chef des mercenaires fut étonné de son comportement. Où était la fille forte qui lui avait promit de détruire tout les vampires? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire un seul mot, l'inconnue avait attrapé le menton de la femme-flic pour qu'elle la regarde en face (la bonne blague, elle n'avait plus d'yeux). Puis elle eut un petit reniflement.

-J'en étais sûre. Vous portez son odeur. C'est ... Alucard qui vous a transformé.

-Je... Il est... mon maître... et... madame... je...

-Vous n'avez rien besoin de dire. Seulement, si il a pris le temps de vous sauver la vie, alors je me dois de vous aider aussi.

Sur ce, elle s'entailla le bras, ignorant les regards surpris et effrayés des personnes autour d'elle.

-Prenez. Ça vous aidera. Et je me nomme Helena.

-Je ne... Je ne peux pas! C'est...

-C'est pas un choix, c'est un ordre! La coupa l'ancienne vampire. Et si vous ne le faites pas de plein gré, je vous le ferais avaler de force! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui contrastait avec son aura froide.

Le ton était autoritaire. On sentais qu'elle n'accepterais pas un "non". Alors Seras obéit et malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les membres, son corps qui réclamait du sang pour guérir, elle prit le bras presque religieusement et planta ses dents dedans.

Le sang sucré et revigorant lui fit un bien fou quand il descendit dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'appaiser un feu dont elle prenait conscience et qui envahissait son être. Et son instinct lui huralit de l'éteindre, d'apaiser ce brasier ardent. Elle sentait aussi monter en elle cette sensation grisante de puissance. Comment avait-elle put passer à côté avant? Le pouvoir chantait dans ses veines envahissant chaque recoins de son être.

Et ce ne fut que quand elle s'arrêta de boire qu'elle vit ce que lui procurait le si précieux liquide. Elle _voyait_. Ses yeux s'était reformés. Et elle avait l'impression que sa vue s'était encore amplifiée. Ses sens en général s'étaient affinés. Et à la place de son bras sortait maintenant des flammes noires comme le néant ressemblant étrangement eu pouvoir de son maître.

-Et maintenant si vous avez envie de sauver qui que ce soit, je vous conseille de faire vite.

En effet l'odeur de sang et de chair bûlée s'était intensifiée depuis que Seras avait été... malmenée par la nazie... D'ailleurs celle-ci s'interrogea: où était-elle?

Se redressant, elle chercha quelque chose du regard, un signe qui aurait put lui apprendre où était leur ennemie.

-Où est...?

-On s'est occupé de la tatouée. Arrêtes de vous inquiéter et allez faire ce que vous avez à faire. Exposa placidement Helena qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher peu à peu, sa paleur s'accentuant au fur et à mesure du temps.

Elle venait de faire boire son sang à une inconnue alors qu'elle même ne s'était pas rétablie de son trop long sommeil. Elle espérait sincèrement que son instinct ne lui jouait pas des tours et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en la blonde.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement pris en compte les conséquences de ses actions avant son sommeil. Fallait croire que ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps...

Mais maintenant elle avait encore faim et les questions de cette fille qui portait l'odeur de son mari (sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi d'ailleurs) commençaient à l'irriter pronfondément. Elle n'était pas du matin ni dans le genre à s'interroger sur tout. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et ensuite on voyait comment se passait le choses. Si c'était bon, tant mieux. Si ça foirait et bien tant pis.

Seras du sentir son état d'agacement car elle se releva précitamment et faisant un salut presque militaire avec un remerciement, elle s'envola dans la nuit.

Helena regarda quelques instants l'endroit où Seras avait disparut avant de se redresser et de demander:

-Où puis-je trouver des habits décents?

* * *

Alucard était revenu. C'était maintenant un tournant dans la bataille de Londres. Entourés par les soldats, le vampire, Anderson et le capitaine s'observaient, les deux derniers guettant les réactions du premier.

-MAITRE! Oh mon maître! My master Intega Hellsing! J'attend vos ordres! s'exclama soudain celui-ci.

Et apparaissant sur toit d'un immeuble aux côtés de Seras, la jeune femme à la tête de la famille Hellsing ordonna:

-Mon serviteur! Vampire Alucard! Voilà ta tâche!

« Que leur armée de blanc vêtue, que leurs armes en argent soient couvertes de sang!

Que leur armée de noir vêtue, que leur armes de fer soient recouvertes de sang!

Annihilons nos ennemis, qu'ils soient ensanglanté jusqu'à l'âme! Trouve-les et tue, extermine-les!

Anéantis-les tous! Qu'aucun ne reparte vivant de cette île!

_Tel était l'ordre donné..._

-Entendu. À vos ordre, mon maître.

_Plan de restriction ultime code zéro_

_Activé_

**Les soldats d'élite, les Waffen SS, du parti du IIIe Reich;**

**Une troupe, ultime bataillon, une force de combat lourdement armée et entièrement vampirisée;**

**Soldats encore valides: 527**

**Envoyé du Saint Siège du Vatican;**

**Unité d'assaut aérienne de la 9e croisade;**

**Soldats encore valides: 2875**

**Organisation Hellsing, Grande-Bretagne;**

**Forces encore en présence: 3 personnes**

-Plan de restriction ultime code zéro ACTIVE! On les revoie chez eux! Qu'ils soient des centaines ou des milliers, dehors! EXECUTION! Lança Integra avec hargne.

Cependant le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant une dernière cette nuit de désolation puis il demanda presque religieusement:

-Chantes une dernière fois pour moi Helena.

Seras chercha tout de suite la personne du regard tout comme sa maitresse. Elle finit par la voir, sur un immeuble voisin.

Elle, ne semblait voir qu'Alucard. Lui aussi la regardait.

Elle s'était changée observa la toute jeune vampire. Elle ne portait plus sa vieille robe du XVIIIe siècle mais au contraire des habits militaires qu'elle avait du récupérer sur un des morts de la demeure Hellsing.

Sur la place, hommes et vampires semblaient subjugés par cette nouvelle arrivante inconnue et intrigué par l'étrange demande du vampire le plus puissant qu'il existe. Aucun ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres... répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

Et l'ancienne aristocrate s'exécuta. Fermant les paupières, elle chanta. À voix basse, les mots coulaient, incompréhensibles mais entrainants; la mélodie était douce et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Sa voix cristalline semblait briser les hommes et engendrer le chaos.

Alucard se laissa bercer par cette chanson. Mais soudain le rythme changea devenant plus agressif et chargé de sens. Les sons semblaient porter la mort.

Des corps explosèrent, du sang coula, de l'incompréhension naquit. La mélodie se fit encore plus forte, emplie par les ténèbres, la tristesse, la douleur et la désolation. Son chant était la Mort elle-même. Sa voix était son arme, amenant au fur et à mesure les ténèbres à lui obéir.

-Je suis l'oiseau d'Hermès. Déclama Alucard

Autour du vampire les deux camps ne savait plus quoi faire. L'ambiance virait à la paranoïa et à l'agitation. Jamais ils n'auraient du affronter des ennemis tels qu'il les avaient sous les yeux.

_Sur l'épave du navire fantôme, le cercueil d_'_Alucard changait, répondant aux ordres de son propriétaire._

-Je vais dévorer mes propres ailes.

Anderson réagit, plantant les baillonnettes dans ce corps monstrueux. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser commencer. Maintenant, il en était certain, c'était le chaos qui allait s'abattre sur Londres.

Le capitaine réagit, éclatant ces membres d'un coup de pied.

Les deux armées réagirent, armant leurs armes, pulvérisant ce qui restait de leur ennemi.

Mais même avec un corps déchiqueté, il était un vampire.

-Et me laisse dompter.

Sa voix résonna dans ce qui restait de son corps et dans son sang qui s'écoulait sur les pavés.

Des ténènbres qui constituaient désormais Alucard sortirent des yeux, des bouches, des membres, des gens... Toutes les personnes qu'il avaient dévoré pendant sa vie sortirent de son corps.

* * *

Sur le dirigeable, le commandant exhultait.

-La foilà. La rivière, le fleuve de la mort. Les cadavres danzent et l'enfer chante za mélopée. Se réjouit le commandant nazi

_Le sang est l'argent de l'âme des vampires, la monnaie de leurs existences. Tout ce qu'ils sont, jusqu'à dans leurs propres vies leurs viennent du sang._

_Chaque cadavre était le pantin d'Alucard et était animé par un esprit de destruction, leur armée est guidé par l'oraison funèbre de l'aristocrate vampire._

Il était un vampire. Il avait bu le sang de millier d'humains. Il avait affronté des armées, il avait dévorer ses propres soldats.

Il était un monstre.

Il était la Mort.

Il était Vlad Dracula.

Ses soldats était une partie de lui. Comme un même homme, ils se mirent à l'attaque. Ils allaient tous les tuer. Aucun n'en sortirait vivant. Comme l'avait demandé son maître...

Et apparaissant dans son ombre, la jeune femme vint se placer aux côtés de son mari, sans cesser ses paroles lugubres et ses promesses de mort sur un mélodie funèbre.

C'était cela la symphonie de la Guerre.

C'était le commandant en chef d'orchestre, les armées étaient les instruments de cette musique sordide.

C'était Dracula qui répandait le sang et la souffrance.

C'était la cantatrice vampire qui murmurait les morts, la douleur et les ténèbres.

C'était cela la symphonie que tous avait cherchée et qui, pour eux, semblait si douce à leurs oreilles.

Ils étaient venu chercher la Mort et il l'avait trouvé de la plus belle manière...

* * *

**Voili-voilou! ^^**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire sur Helena donc si vous avez des questions posez-les, j'y réponderais.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
